


Cough Syrup

by Red (writersfortheworld)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersfortheworld/pseuds/Red
Summary: Reader is sick with like the flu and sonnett takes care of her
Relationships: Emily Sonnet/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Cough Syrup

When your throat starts hurting, you are able to shrug it off as having partied too hard with the team following their World Cup victory.

When the headache that is pounding in your skull gets to be too much, you had simply taken a couple of Ibuprofen and gone to bed early.

And if you got chills in the middle of the night, well it was just the air conditioning set too low. Plus, it was also a good enough reason to wrap yourself tighter around Emily and press your face into her warm shoulder.

But, by the next morning, you couldn’t deny it any longer. You were sick. Full on it-hurts-to-blink, will-someone-please-shut-off-the-sun, did-I-somehow-get-hit-by-a-truck sick.

After completing the monumental task of getting out of bed, you winched at the sight that awaited you in the bathroom mirror. Your skin was flushed and your eyes look swollen. And you definitely feel worse than you look.

Once you’ve made the barest effort to not look like a human garbage pile, you notice that Emily had already left for the day. She and the rest of the team were going to be interviewed some show but your brain is too fuzzy to bring up the name. And she’s already texted you the address of a hotel where the victory party would be continuing this afternoon.

Yikes. Even the thought of yet another party made your head throb dangerously. There’s no way you can handle a party the way you’re feeling right now. You send of a quick text telling your girlfriend to have fun with her teammates because you aren’t feeling great.

And then you did what any self-sufficient adult would: pop the ‘DO NOT DISTURB’ sign on the door and stagger down to the closest drug store in your sweats to stock up on supplies.

You force yourself to hydrate with a Gatorade before downing enough NyQuil to knock out an elephant. If it won’t make you feel better, it will at least let you not be conscious of how badly you feel.

When you woke up a few hours later, it was to fingers carding gently through your hair. Your face is no longer buried in the pillows but resting on a warm thigh encased in very familiar sweatpants. As you stretch your sore muscles you looked up to see Emily smiling down at you. “How are you feeling, Y/N?” she asked, pushing a stray tendril of hair off your face.

“Like shit,” you managed to grumble, which made her laugh. “Why aren’t you out with the team?”

“What, those losers? I’ve seen enough of them for the last month. Besides, you’re sick and I want to take care of you.”

“You’re going to get sick,” you protested feebly, trying to move away from her but a strong arm pulled you closer.

She dropped a kiss onto your hair before responding. “Not possible babe, no germs stand a chance with as much booze is in my veins right now.”

That made you started to laugh but it quickly escalated into a full on fit of coughing. “Don’t do that, don’t make me laugh.”

“Come on, we’ll watch a movie and cuddle and tomorrow you can watch the parade on tv,” she offered, knowing that you were in no shape to be standing on a New York street for hours at a time.

You wavered for a moment, not wanting to get her sick but also, really wanting to be held. “If you get sick, I reserve the right to say ‘I told you so,’” you said, giving in and resting your head against her shoulder.

“Deal,” she said, kissing your forehead once more before queuing up a movie on Netflix.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like you can check out our blog on tumblr under writersfortheworld and if requests are open feel free to send an ask!


End file.
